


Secret Garden

by Hszhu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Natsu is innocent, Romance, suspicion of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: Natsu has been going somewhere in secret. Lucy is afraid that Natsu might be cheating! Turns out its just a little surprise Natsu prepares for her.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 4





	Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I post a new work. Right now I will give more one shots instead of multi chapters. Hope you all enjoy!

Its been a while.

Natsu has been giving me excuses that he needs to work overtime and even ignore me when I prepared his favorite dishes at my apartment. Normally he will cancel everything else when it comes to getting food, but to think he will priorities something else other than food, it’s so not Natsu!

What’s worse is, Levy told me that Natsu has been whispering with Lissana at work, and this makes me worry more, since Lissana is his ex girlfriend, and being low in confidence since I only officially dating Natsu for a few months, he might feel it’s better to go back to reignite old flames.

I stare at my laptop, not knowing what to do, until my phone lights up.

“Levy, what do you need?”

“I have some sort of a photograph, that might proof what you have been worrying about Natsu…”

I got silent. Is it some kind of photo that shows him being lovey dovey with Lissana? Or is it proof they are going somewhere to have fun while cheating on me? I swallow my saliva, and can’t get any words out.

“I’m sorry Lucy, I think I will just go to your place first after sending you that photograph. Without context, anyone that sees this photo will just assume the worst.”

Without saying anything else, the call got disconnected. Is this it? Is Natsu really going? How is this even happening? And he is the one confessing first!

We knew each other in college via Loke, since Loke is my childhood friend while Natsu and Loke knew each other in high school when I went to an all girls high school. Knowing Natsu immediately made me know the whole friend circle. At first we got the chemistry going on, and after a few months in college, Natsu told me about how to confess to a childhood crush, which is Lissana.

After they got together through our help, I feel empty as I no longer spend as much time as before with Natsu. After a few weeks they broke up, and Natsu was the one that told me it isn’t the same as spending time with me.

We pretty much got official since then, with everyone’s blessings, including Lissana.

My phone has a notification right now, which I assume is the message from Levy. To be honest, I don’t wanna open it. If even Levy thinks it might be the worst thing that I have imagined since the past week, then it might really be true.

But I don’t wanna believe all those. It must be lies, because I think Natsu will never cheat on me.

Before I can see my phone, my doorbell rings. I open the door to see Levy outside, and hugs me tight, “Lu! I feel so sorry for you right now, but don’t assume the worst yet, okay? Maybe you should ask Natsu about it, face to face.”

I didn’t dare to open the message to see the photo, more than facing Natsu. Maybe I should just ask him whether he just want to break up with me instead of seeing both of us at the same time.

Night falls and I have been doing work after Levy goes back, ignoring the photo and set aside the worries for now, since I don’t have any writer’s block. Instead of writing it on paper, I have been working on my lappy instead since I am drafting the plot ideas. My last novel is about a girl who have an adventure of a lifetime because of meeting her soulmate. Right now, since I have some heartbreaking experience, maybe I should write about some heart-wrenching unrecruiting love.

Sounds of keys jiggling breaks my focus, and I freeze on spot. Only one person has the key of my place, and it’s Natsu. Should I act natural? Should I just wait for him to open his mouth? Why not much of movies or novels that writes about what to do for real on facing a possible cheating boyfriend situation? Or maybe I should follow Levy’s advice to ask for an explanation?

“Luce, why you didn’t answer my messages?” Natsu comes over to my workdesk where I have been thinking on what to do next and hugs me, “I thought something bad had happened to you.”

“Work?”

“Well, I wanna ask you for a night out today, and I have a little surprise for you too.”

Maybe he is trying to give me a last farewell dinner so he can break up with me? My mind went blank and just nod, not wanting to raise his suspicions on my findings. I just wordlessly go and get my coat.

“Let’s go.”

“Are you okay Luce? You look really pale. Look, if you don’t feel well we can stay at home instead-”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just go.”

* * *

Natsu looks worried as I have been silent most of the time at dinner. Now he is driving me, when I just wordlessly look through my phone.

“Okay we are here.”

I take a look from my phone and see something unexpected. A field of flowers including cherry blossoms on full bloom is at this vast land. I got stun and Natsu sheepishly says, “well I did lie to you when I said I am busy with overtime, but its just me busy getting this field and making sure it to show you when it blooms fully.”

“Aren’t you cheating on me?” I blurted out, then I close my mouth in horror, as Natsu’s face turns from nervous to horror, “OMG Luce, why do I wanna cheat on you when I have the best girlfriend in this world, no, the whole universe. I can’t ask for a better partner than you.”

“But, Levy told me you have been close with Lissana this past week when you told me you are busy, so I assume…”

“Lissana? What does- oh,” a realization hit him and he laughs, making me red in the face.

“Are you that worried I will go back to Lissana or something? I swear I only discussing with her on this land’s mortgage, since I bought it from the Strauss.”

I laugh in my own stupidity and Natsu hugs me, laughing with me and soothing me, “sorry Luce for making you having such thoughts. I must have failed as a boyfriend if such thoughts can cross your mind at all.”

“I’m sorry Natsu for suspecting you. I must have low self esteem, thinking I might not be good enough for you.”

“I love you Lucy. And this is not the only surprise, come, lets walk to a certain part I want to show you.”

We let go and alight from Natsu’s car, and I follow him, to a little clearing in the center of the flower field, with petals on the clearing instead of flowers and plants.

Before I can ask what the surprise is, Natsu bend on one knee, and opens a box in front of me, showing a simple diamond ring in it.

“Lucy, I don’t know some fancy words, but will you marry me?”

I got so overwhelmed with emotions that I just cry out tears of joy, nodding. Natsu grins and puts the ring on my finger, which is a perfect fit, and he hugs me.


End file.
